Container gardening is a form of gardening wherein plants are grown in a container, commonly referred to as a planter. Container gardening can be practiced indoors or outdoors. The versatility of container gardening enables plants to be grown during non-growing seasons and allows a person that does not have an outdoor area for a garden to maintain a garden.
Many types of containers are currently available for container gardening such as terra cotta pots, plastic pots, and wood, plastic, or concrete planter boxes. Some containers include features to maximize the number of plants that can be grown therein. One such container is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,149 to Searle et al. which includes apertures formed in the planter to receive a plant and allow a plant to grow outwardly from the sidewall.
Many of the prior art containers for use in container gardening are formed from plastic; or a material such as clay that can be easily broken. Additionally, many gardeners desire a container having an aesthetic appearance; and would prefer a container formed from natural or recycled materials to compliment the environmentally friendly practice of gardening.
It would be desirable to have a container for growing plants formed from an aesthetic organic material and maximizing the number of plants that can be grown therein.